


After the Wedding

by Goldsteinscamander



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:04:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldsteinscamander/pseuds/Goldsteinscamander
Summary: After Newt and Tina's wedding.





	After the Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> don't read if smut makes you uncomfortable.

Newt and Tina's wedding had been everything they'd imagined it to be. Queenie had been the maid of honour and Jacob had been the best man. The reception had been lovely and now that it was all over, Newt and Tina were rushing up to the hotel room so that they could finally be alone. By the time they closed the door, Newt had Tina against it, kissing her gently. "I can't believe this it, we're finally married", Tina said, smiling. She laughed running past Newt and lounging on the gigantic king sized bed. "Come and get me", she winked. Newt climbed onto the bed with her kissing her some more and suddenly his hand were at the zip of her dress and it was on the floor. She reached for the buttons on his shirt and pants undoing them quickly. Their first time together was amazing and everything each of them hoped it would be. They awoke the next morning in each other's arms. "I love you", Tina said sleepily" "I love you too", Newt said, leaning to kiss her. After staying like this for awhile, they got out of bed. They were leaving on their honey moon in a few hours to study Erumpents in Africa.


End file.
